The invention pertains to a brush-holding device with components for electrical connection, for temperature monitoring, and noise suppression of electromotors.
A brush-holding device of this kind is known, for example, from EP 489 940 A1. A disadvantage of this retaining device is its large space requirement in the axial and radial directions. The axial space requirement is caused, in particular, by a separate conductive plate for the electrical components, which is positioned at a distance from the first conductive plate in a second plane, and is supplied with current from a separate contact element. The contact element likewise extends primarily in the axial direction. The total required installation length of the brush-holding device and the assembly of the separate contact element are disadvantages.